sugar_rush_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanellope Von Schweetz
Vanellope Von Schweetz is an adorable 8 year old little girl with a giant sense of humor. She is best friends with Ralph from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. but sometimes the other Sugar Rush characters make fun of her, because she is a glitch. She is voiced by Sarah Silverman. Apperance Vanellope is a small and slender little girl, with hazel brown eyes. Her hair is neatly tied back in a little adorable black pony-tale, which is tied with a red strawberry lace. She also has a side-fringe, and she also has sprinkles and candy in her hair. She has a little sky blue hoodie and a brown sweet Reese's peanut butter cup wrapper skirt. She also has sky blue striped tights and little adorable black boots. Names in other Languages (Original and Fanon) Relationships and friends Ralph: When Vanellope first met Ralph she and he did not get along very well. Vanellope found it funny when Ralph thought she was annoying, but Ralph is not amused. In the end they become best friends and spend most of the day together, as Ralph began to care for Vanellope. When Vanellope was getting bullied by all of the other Sugar Rush racers, Ralph seemed to of dived in to the rescue when Taffyta Muttonfudge pushed Vanellope in the muddy puddle, Ralph scared them all away and told them to leave Vanellope alone, showing that he may of had feeling for her from the start, but when all of the other Sugar Rush racers has droven away from their scare of Ralph, Vanellope dosen't seem to appreciate Ralph's help, but near the end of the movie their friendship grows. Taffyta Muttonfudge: 'Vanellope and Taffyta were enemies, but Vanellope did not really think of Taffyta as her enemy, until Taffyta destroyed Vanellope's racing kart along with all of the other Sugar Rush racers. When Taffyta first destroyed Vanellope's kart, she ganged up on her with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter and all of the other Sugar Rush racers (except the recolours), began to destroy Vanellope's kart. Near the end of the movie when Turbo had locked everybody's memory away, and everybody got their memory back again, all of the Sugar Rush racers rememberd that Vanellope used to be a princess, as Taffyta was the first one to beg Vanellope to forgive her, as Vanellope makes a joke and tells all of the other Sugar Rush racers, that she was going to execute them all for bullying her, as Taffyta and all of the other Sugar Rush racers began crying, as when Taffyta cried her mascarra poured all down her face, Vanellope began laughing and told them that she was just joking, when Ralph had to go back to his home, Vanellope said goodbye to him, as Taffyta became one of Vanellope's best friends. 'King Candy: King Candy, who is also Turbo, abandond his old game as Turbo, so he decided to go into Sugar Rush and cause some trouble. He decided he wanted to take over the Sugar Rush game and rule it, but then he noticed the Sugar Rush game had already got a ruler, and that ruler was Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz, so Turbo decided to do something about her. He broke into the Sugar Rush racers codes and destroyed Princess Vanellope's code to make her a glitch, and then he hacked into all of the Sugar Rush racers memories and locked them away in the code department, making them all forget who Vanellope is and making them think she is a glitch, making them bully her. King Candy has always hated Vanellope, because he is the only one that knows she used to be the leader of the Sugar Rush game and kingdom, as Vanellope used to be the Princess and used to be kind and calm towards her loyal subjects, and has been kicked aside, because of Turbo. She has grown into a funny and hyper adorable little girl, when Turbo dies, and because King Candy has gone, Vanellope's code repairs and all of the other Sugar Rush racers get their memories back remembering she is the Princess of the Sugar Rush game and kingdom. Memorable quotes *''Sweet mother of monkey milk!'' *''Are you a hobo?'' *''Why are your hands so freakishly big?'' *''You're not from around here, are you?'' *''Lying to a child? Shame on you, Ralph!'' *''Outta my way! I am going to that race!'' *''Double stripe!'' *''I wouldn't touch that branch if I were you!'' *''I am not a gl-gl-gl-glitch, Taffyta! I just have pixelexia, OK?'' *''Hello, fellow-racers!'' *''Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis! You're looking well!'' *''You really are a bad guy.'' *''My arm's getting tired. Do we have a deal or not?'' Gallery Small-vambie.gif|''Here it is the likedy split!'' Images (89).jpg|Vanellope racing Images (88).jpg|Vanellope glitching Images (87).jpg|Vanellope after her driving test with Ralph Images (86).jpg|Vanellope is impressed with Ralph Images (85).jpg|Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz 1.jpg|Vanellope crying Tumblr me2okrL4sj1qlimqto1 400 (1).jpg|Vanellope trying to convince Ralph to make their deal Images (84).jpg Images (83).jpg|Vanellope and Ralph making their deal Images (82).jpg Images (81).jpg|Vanellope at Disneyland Images (80).jpg Images (79).jpg Images (78).jpg Vvs.jpg|President Vanellope Von Schweetz Images (72).jpg Image.jpeg 31snZ4tKpFL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Vanellope in talking doll form 29052-30253.jpg|''You crashed it!'' 553524 008.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-vanellope-clip.jpg Images (71).jpg Images (70).jpg|''Your not from around here,are you?'' Images (69).jpg|Vanellope just before she finds about Ralph's little chat with King Candy imagesz.jpg Vanellope Von Schweetz __600_450_q50.jpg|Lalaloopsy Vanellope Von Schweetz lollll.jpg|Vanellope is upset when Taffyta bullies her vanellope.jpg VanProdMod01.jpg|An early T-pose render of Vanellope. VanPrint01 blog.jpg|An early render of Vanellope. Vanellope_Dress_Glitch.png|Vanellope glitching out of her princess dress. Glitching Vanellope.jpeg V.jpeg| Vanellope fan.png|Vanellope fan tag Vanellope with her medal.jpeg|Vanellope waving to Ralph Vanellope .jpg|Vanellope wallpaper Von Schweet.jpeg it's okay.jpeg President.jpeg Vanelope.jpeg Please.jpeg JUMP Vanellope!.JPG No way.JPG Vanellope Kick.JPG Vanellopesticker.png|Vanellope pin indonesian comic.png|Vanellope in the indonesian comic adaptation Vannelope.png|Vanellope artwork VanellopeSelection.gif|Vanellope signing up for the Random Roster Race 272px-VanellopeModelConceptCS.jpg 305px-VanellopeGuitarConceptLB2.jpg 307px-VanellopeGuitarConceptLB.jpg 316px-VanellopeHair.jpg 320px-Vanellope-2.jpg 366px-VanellopeBS.jpg 586px-Vanc.png VanellopeInGreenLB2.jpg tumblr_mjqlm0Fpq31qdw4gdo7_r1_500.gif|Vanellope signing up in the race by the selection screen (GIF) sugar_rush_new_racers_on_the_list__by_myhuuse123-d6bcq1g.png|An art of Vanellope on the Jumbotron by Myhuuse123, an user on Deviantart Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush Avatars Category:Females Category:Vanellope Von Schweetz Category:Racers Category:Avatars Category:Girls Category:Random Roster Race Participants Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Category:Random Roster Race